


The Blackwell Incident

by darius44



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blood, Death, Fighting, Gen, Martial Arts, Rachel Amber Lives, baseball bats used in the wrong way, policemen tw, taekwondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darius44/pseuds/darius44
Summary: On a sweltering afternoon, Victoria causes Max to freak out about Kate dying, which causes Chloe and Kate to respond... with force. A fight ensues, and things get out of hand.





	The Blackwell Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> For queries, you can find me at red-king-4.tumblr.com. Leave a comment if you want 😊😊😊  
> Cheers!

The phone rang in the sweltering heat of Arcadia Bay, alerting Max. she answered, almost snapping: “Yes?!”  
“H-Hey Max…” said a small voice from the other end, “Maybe I should call later--”  
“No! No…” said Max, stopping herself, “I am sorry, I am sorry…”  
“Max, what is it?” asked Kate, her voice full of love and concern.  
Not hearing a reply, Kate asked again, only this time to hear sniffling and a tiny little sob.  
“Victoria- sh-she said you had been taken to the hospital and I just collapsed!!” said Max, openly sobbing her little heart out, “I ran and ran to your room and she followed and- and she said I was some stupid bitch to fall for that! I HATE HER!!”  
“Max, oh my God! Go to the fountain, I will meet you there!” said Kate, hurriedly putting on her shoes and vest to fend the cold. Max had only made a small noise of assent.  
Worried, Kate practically sprinted out of the door and—  
WHAM~!!  
Kate was reeling, and her head was spinning.  
“Fuck you, you goody two shoes bitch!” yelled Victoria, a blur to Kate who held her head.  
Kate had had enough though; with whatever balance, energy and faith she had, she lunged at Victoria.  
Victoria didn’t see her coming… and also didn’t see Kate’s fist strike her jaw with a satisfying sound.  
Victoria fell over, screaming; Kate, however, wasn’t done.  
She pulled Victoria up, and then shoved her- hard- at the door. The woman fell, again, still reeling and disoriented.  
“What the FUCK Kate!!” yelled a male voice from the other side; it was Victoria’s room.  
Nathan opened the door a little too forcefully, and managed to kick Victoria in the head.  
“Oh shit, sorry baby” he cooed to her, as he pushed her into the room, the woman rubbing her nose lamely.  
“Face me, you suicidal Cu--” yelled Nathan, only to be cut off to a swift upper cut from his side, a flash of bright blue athletically avoiding his swinging fists.  
“The Cavalry’s here, asshole!” yelled Chloe as she socked him twice, and punched him a third time in the stomach.  
Kate was surprised, as she hadn’t seen Chloe come in all day. She smiled at Chloe, hugging her quickly. Kate took a moment to drink in Chloe in all her extremely muscular athletic form. Feeling herself blushing, she looked away.  
“Oh look, a reunion of bitches!” said Victoria from the door.  
Kate took a step back, because Victoria looked PISSED. And, on top, she had a mean looking baseball bat. Even Chloe gulped as she pointed the blades and nails on the bat.  
This meant this was serious, and Kate was itching to sink her fists into the Het couple of Blackwell Academy.  
She flexed her hands, neck and back, and thanked both God and her dad, for his secret insistence of Self Defence training that somehow included Taekwondo. Kate felt her waist with one hand, remembering the pride of being granted a blue belt. She had years of training to go, but she was way ahead of most fighters in Blackwell… except Chloe.  
Chloe, on the other hand, flexed her muscles, her scars stretching from all the street fights she had won with her then best friend, Rachel Amber, Blackwell Black Belt legend and currently Modelling in Seattle. Chloe had made a name for herself for beating up the local Frank Bowers, putting him in a coma. When he had gotten out, he fainted on seeing her. After that, she went for his lackeys, and recently beat up  
Meanwhile, Victoria had moved; Kate mused that the slight sway meant that she wasn’t quite ready to move. It didn’t matter, because Nathan had gotten up, spat something (‘EW!’ thought Kate and Chloe) and lunged at them.  
Kate ducked, and went for his legs, swiftly kicking them. Victoria’s swing barely missed Chloe; who’s shocked expression turned to glee as she delivered a kick straight into Nathan ribs.  
A few satisfying sounds of breaking bones later, Nathan had flown into a door and broken it, collapsing in a heap.  
When Nathan had lunged and Kate had ducked and kicked Nathan’s legs, she didn’t stop there- she had gone for the arms, shoving Victoria down. For good measure, Kate given Vic’s backside a good kick too.  
\--  
Nathan and Victoria lay sprawled in the hall… and as everyone noticed her presence, in front of Blackwell legend. She subconsciously rubbed her neck, her face white pale with… something, as she poked Nathan with her Chanel boots.  
He didn’t stir, but Victoria did. Just as she was about to come to, she felt something rough and hard on her face.  
Rachel pressed her Chanel boot on Victoria’s face, forcing her to move until she was in clear view of a still excitable Kate and Chloe Duo.  
“Apologize, Victoria” said Rachel, her voice icy and dripping with years of frustration and a genuine dislike.  
Victoria made a funny noise, and Rachel pressed harder. When she moaned, some students giggled.  
Victoria made a petulant noise, and Rachel only pushed down harder.  
“I’m… I’m…” said Victoria slowly, struggling not to cry from her state of humiliation, “I’m sor--”  
There was a scream and someone lunged from the floor and went for Rachel.  
From Kate’s angle, she had suddenly been knocked back by sheer force, with Nathan throwing her at Chloe. Chloe caught her, but her face had seen something else and Kate focused there.  
A flash of silver flew in an arc towards Rachel’s neck as she blanched, pulled back and leapt out of the way. Unfortunately, Nathan had used Victoria’s chest as a jumping platform. Blood was pouring out of her mouth.  
Chloe and Kate were quick to action, pulling her away into Kate’s own room, and therefore out of the way. They also gave Dana and Juliet significant looks, who then swiftly got to calling an ambulance.  
Rachel meanwhile was in a standoff- holding Nathan at length, and holding his knife away from her throat- but not nearly far enough for her liking. And they were struggling. Rachel may be strong, but only her Chloe had the raw physical stopping power. Rachel herself was a powerhouse of a speed and agility.  
Chloe was the first to act, breaking out of her trance by going for the man’s stomach. She succeeded in winding him up, but at a cost; when she pulled away, she nursed a fresh cut on her right arm. It didn’t look deep, but Chloe still grit her teeth.  
Kate followed suit, this time throwing hooks and jabs this and that way, forcing Nathan to focus on fighting Kate with his legs. This allowed Rachel to wrest the knife out of her way completely.  
“Let go of the fockin’ knife, Asshole!” yelled Rachel, struggling to make him drop the damn knife.  
Nathan, who evidently got hit too many times by Kate’s hands, received a sharp kick to the groin, making him double over with a groan, breaking free of Rachel’s grip in a concerted effort to double over or escape.  
And that’s how the knife found its mark, burying itself in Rachel’s shoulder dangerously close to her neck.  
The scream that followed was so chilling that even Nathan stopped to look.  
Rachel was writhing on the floor, obviously in a lot of pain.  
And then he picked her up, faced the rest of the students and…  
Twisted the knife; and then again, and again.  
And each time, Rachel’s scream would be more terrible than the last, but also… weaker.  
Rachel’s white shirt was now drenched, and the floor was collecting a blood trail.  
“Let her go!!” screamed Chloe, getting closer.  
Kate followed, ready to lunge but… unsure of when.  
Silence reigned, save for a door discretely opening and closing and soft footfalls.  
Nathan, who had stopped twisting the knife, didn’t notice; the others however, knew immediately who it was… and then froze upon a follow up set of heavier set of feet.  
Nathan heard a small noise and several clicks, and spun around to investigate… a little too late.  
What he saw a second before being absolutely beaned in the head was a of silver.  
Max Caulfield, Blackwell Academy’s star Batter, hit Nathan square in the face with her steel baseball bat, sending him reeling back. She may be tiny compared to her best friends, but she had a championship under her belt at just 18 years old. The developing ugly bruise on Nathan’s face was evidence enough that she wasn’t weak.  
Unfortunately, Nathan was something of a demon- either via drugs or a deal with the devil- and he lunged forward while swinging a mean and purposeful arc with her dagger.  
Max deflected the first hit with her baseball bat to the side, and Nathan screamed.  
It was a deranged, mad sound- the Nathan that everyone knew was gone, it seemed. This here was a mad boy.  
In the few seconds that followed, Max swiftly knocked the knife from his hand, stepped out of the madman’s way, and swung up to sock the sicko on the jaw.  
A sick crack sound later, Nathan had collapsed on himself, the dagger lying some distance away, bloody but useless.  
“H-Hello” said Max, suddenly aware she was the centre of attention. She looked down and clutched her bat rather like a child.  
Kate and Chloe beckoned Max over to Rachel; she was ashen white, but it looked like the cut hadn’t been that deep and Dana & Juliet had managed to do a good job of staunching the flow.  
“Hey Champ,” said Rachel, slowly, smiling despite the dull ache in her shoulder.  
Max smiled and held Rachel’s hand softly; Chloe did the same for Kate, smiling at her. The latter of both pairs blushed, hard.  
The small reverie was broken by a mad snarl from behind, and a door opening again.  
“What the HELL, Nath--” yelled Mr. Jefferson, followed by a loud yell from him.  
Max and Kate spun around, ready to face Nathan.  
What they instead saw was that Nathan had stabbed Mr. Jefferson in the heart, and the latter was limp on the ground. Nathan himself was frozen, having let go of his knife.  
He was staring at his hands, in shock, in absolute silence. The world was still too, except for the somewhat horse breathing of Rachel. She was okay now, and perched herself to get a better look.  
Somehow, seeing the scene of murder drove even more colour from her face, and she collapsed again. Chloe caught her, but just barely, due to Max still holding Rachel’s hand.  
The silence lasted for a while longer, but then…  
Then, the screams started; Kate was the first, the horror of reality hitting her with full force. She screamed and screamed, and the collapsed on herself, crying hard.  
The rest followed in various intensities; this alerted the authorities, with David also screaming. Chloe felt like hugging him, which was a weird thought, but then he told her to stay put.  
David had then discharged his stun gun into Nathan, causing the latter to collapse. David, with surprising efficiency, tied Nathan up, carefully avoiding the pools of blood. Then, he left with a phone to his ear.  
Within minutes, it was quiet again… save for a girl clutching a door and quietly sobbing.  
Victoria chase stared at the horror in front of her, catatonic in her shock, clutching the door frame like a lifeline. she kept saying something, and as the screams died down, Max heard the phrase with sinking horror.  
“Nathan, my love, what have you done??” recited Victoria again and again, a repetitive melody that sounded like she either could get answers from the murderer… or, perhaps, to undo the atrocity in front of her.  
In time, she slid down and merely leaned back against the door; her eyes were empty and dead, for her world was now shattered.  
Two paramedics and a cop burst through the door, unloaded another stun round into Nathan, and swiftly checked the pulse if the cold, cold body of Mr. Jefferson.  
He shook his head, and in a stroke of cruel fate, met Victoria’s disinterested eyes. He somehow shrivelled under her deadened gaze, and motioned the other one to check on her.  
The policeman made some calls, and more of the Force filtered into the girl’s dorm, most of them women.  
“Class traitors, the lot of them!” Chloe had muttered when they had come, making a spitting sound. Rachel had giggled weakly.  
Rachel finally was noticed by the Paramedics, who in a truly duffer fashion, panicked at the sight of her. Then, having remembered they’re the adults who everyone calls on, got to tending her.  
Chloe, Kate and Max followed Rachel and the body bag out and into the ambulances. Victoria was accompanied by Taylor and Courtney, and Rachel had Max and Kate for company.  
While they stood waiting after being questioned and patched up, they finally, really looked at each other.  
“The Blackwell Incident…” said Kate slowly, and Chloe nodded solemnly.  
“If the teacher wasn’t murdered, this day would have been a badass day of the ‘Blackwell Beatdown’...” she said, sounding morose, “But instead Nathan had to do fuck this day up too.”  
As expected, the tear dams all broke, and they were all a crying mess. Today had been just a hair too close to death and injury- they had not been in such danger until a year ago, when Max had frantically and miraculously saved them from the Tornado that wrecked most of the buildings.  
For all the horror and pain, they were just happy to be alive. They had changed the power dynamics, and Sean Prescott couldn’t get out of this fiasco anytime soon.  
But it was still too much; As a sleeping Rachel and Victoria were whisked away to the hospital, Max, Kate & Chloe tended to their wounds at Chloe’s house. It would be hours before Rachel and Victoria would be out of their surgeries, and the (now) Trio needed some well-deserved rest.  
It had been a long, bloody day. And Who knows what the future might hold...


End file.
